Metals by J
-UPDATE- In the wake of one of Charon's broadcasts, Janelle has destroyed the shop with pre-planted thermite charges. It is currently a smoking patch of molten concrete and metal, utterly devoid of anything useful. This article will remain in memory. What is it? Housed within an abandoned firehouse, Metals by J is a business created, owned, and run by Janelle . The upper floor is where she lives, and the ground floor houses a variety of cobbled-together equipment she's found throughout the Forest and in South City itself. Inside she does metalwork, primarily with old-world techniques that only need a roaring flame. The business has been open for some time now, and takes commissions on a case-by-case basis. Simple objects are relatively cheap, but elaborate metalwork can get expensive in a hurry. A sign outside proclaims the building's purpose and business, making it easy for anyone to wander in. The steel shutters and heavy door make it difficult for intruders to intrude, however. Inventory - Floor Plan On the first floor, the shop contains a variety of machinery, both modern and antique. There's an english wheel, a drill press, a lathe, several different kinds of saws, and a gigantic stone pit with an overhead hood. The stone pit houses her prized possession, a forge built to ancient specifications. Unlike ancient forges it's fed by a compressor and propane, though an old set of bellows is attached in case the power should fail. The hood leads straight through the floor above and out the roof, since otherwise an open forge would produce enough heat to set the building on fire. Again. The second floor is modestly furnished, with all the comforts a modern home needs. It contains a refrigerator, stove, sink, bed, bathroom, everything. What it doesn't have is space, however. What's more, it tends to become uncomfortably warm while the forge is working below, despite elaborate duct work intended to push hot air up and out the roof without it becoming an issue inside. Even on the coldest winter days, when the forge is running all the windows on the second floor are wide open. The roof is flat, but not close enough to the next building over for most people to jump across. One of her first creations was a solid metal hatch for the roof, keeping out both rain and unwelcome visitors. On really hot summer nights she can be found sitting in an old lawn chair on the roof with an iced tea in hand, watching the weird alien stars spin overhead. History Once upon a time, when South City was still a respectable place to live, a group of fellows decided to start a volunteer fire brigade. They ran the idea past their neighborhood leaders, and gathered enough money together to build an honest-to-goodness brick firehouse to serve their community. It went up in record time, and the firemen were fundraising to buy an actual firetruck when things took a turn for the worse. Putting out fires became a localized issue rather than a community one, and the firemen never returned to work. Some enterprising looter cleaned out what little gear there was, and set the building on fire as a final ironic measure. That's how it was when Janelle discovered it years later, with blackened walls and scorched bits of junk everywhere. She restored the doors and windows first, using bits and pieces scavenged from around the city, and then went to work on the interior. Either she built all the gear herself or she has contacts elsewhere, as the machinery appeared almost overnight. Category:South City Category:Places